


Heat

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot day in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate having 100 followers on Tumblr, I had them throw prompts at me all day. **dasmarchenleben** asked for Clint/Coulson collarbone kissing action.

It was too damn hot. New York was in the middle of a heat-wave, and the window-mounted air-conditioner in Clint & Phil’s apartment was chugging loudly, but futily. It was 102 degrees down on the street, and 90 in their apartment. The news was full of dire predictions about brownouts and rolling blackouts, and elderly people were being told to take refuge in shopping malls and movie theatres.

Clint was lying on the living room floor in his underwear, moaning.

Phil was sitting at the dining room table in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, doing paperwork.

"How can you even think in this heat?"

"I don’t need to be able to think to assess junior agents’ hand-to-hand combat scores, Clint, I just need to transfer the numbers from one file to another."

"Oh, yeah, well that makes sense then, I guess." Clint sighed heavily. "Do we have any ice cream left?"

"No, you finished it this morning. There might be popsicles, though."

"That’ll do. Hell, plain old ice would do. Anything to stop sweating for three minutes."

Clint went to the kitchen and Phil heart the freezer door open and close. Clint came back and stood behind Phil, looking over his shoulder at the paperwork in front of him. Then Phil felt a cold touch on the back of his neck.

"That better not be a popsicle."

"Nope, just an ice cube."

"You’re getting my shirt wet."

"It’ll dry in about 30 seconds." Clint ran the ice cube up to Phil’s hairline and then back down to the collar of his shirt, then he ran it around to the left of Phil’s neck, then the right."

"That actually feels pretty good."

"Good. How does this feel?"

Clint lowered his lips to the side of Phil’s neck, licking a hot stripe over the cool wetness. Phil shivered.

Clint pulled the collar of Phil’s t-shirt aside so that he could run the ice cube along the hollow over Phil’s collar bone, and then up his neck to just below his ear. Then Clint kissed his way back along the wet trail he’d just created. He kissed along Phil’s collarbone while he rubbed the rapidly melting ice cube across the back of Phil’s neck.

"I have an idea," Clint said.

"Oh?"

"It involves more ice cubes and less clothes."

"That sounds pretty good."

"Better than hand-to-hand combat scores?"

"Much."

"Meet you in the bedroom."


End file.
